


Sonadow

by ShadowsBrokenLullaby



Category: Sonadow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsBrokenLullaby/pseuds/ShadowsBrokenLullaby
Summary: Sonic gets in a huge fight with Dr. Eggman that doesn't end well. Found and taken to the Doctor, Sonic is now in the hands of his enemy with no memory, what will happen to our hero? This is my first story so, not sure how it's going to turn out. Also I'm not sure if I'm going to do any lemon ch's, but if I do they will be my first.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic stood there in the middle of the street in the center of town. He was crouched and ready to dodge the next attack that would be thrown at him. The street he stood on was cracked and gouged; chunks of it were missing and had huge craters before and behind the blue fighter. The buildings on either side of Sonic had not fared any better; in fact some of them were barely standing if they weren't already crushed to a pile of rubble. Even the blue speedster himself was not unscathed.

His fur was blackened, singed, and covered with grime mixed with his own blood, his whole body covered in deep gashes, blood spewing from one such gash above his tired emerald eye. His whole body hurt and he was exhausted, his breathing difficult and raspy sounding, though the smoke from the burning surroundings didn’t help. Across from the battered hero stood his most hated enemy, Dr.Eggman. The Doctor had created a new more powerful and upgraded robot and had decided to test his newest invention on the nearby city of Mobiatropolis and its inheritance so as to draw Sonic out to test the robots enhanced construction.

The two nemeses battle had been going on for several hours, and Sonic was glad that he had his friends evacuate the city so there would be no casualties, effectively leaving Sonic completely alone with his enemy. Both fighters were exhausted and Dr. Eggman’s newest robot had not fared as well as he had hoped. "Why don't we finish this Sonic!" "You can stop and leave any time you want egg head!"

"HAHAHA! Such tough words coming from a hedgehog that can barely stand!" "Well look who’s talking! You don't look so good yourself, and your "newest invention" is about to fall apart!" It was true both were at the end of their line, each with only enough power for one more attack. "You are going down, Eggman!" Sonic growled. "

We'll see about that little hedgehog!" Eggman sneered. The Doc started punching commands in on his control panel, ordering his mostly destroyed invention to charge its massive cannons aiming them directly at Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog started to panic.

"Shit! I don't have enough power left for a strong enough attack to take out Egghead and his robot!" The hedgehog sighed deeply in frustration. "Damn it! I didn’t want to have to use THAT, but it seems like I have no other choice." The hedgehog had recently gotten a hold of the last of the seven choose emeralds but hadn’t yet gotten used to using their power, and had hoped to not have to use them any time soon until he had more practice and could control the massive amount of energy.

Seeing as he didn’t have any other option left, Sonic took out the seven emeralds and started to invoke their power, knowing that he would have to deal with the massive blow-back. Once released, the power coursed through the speedster's body making it glow, his once sapphire fur, turned golden and his once vivid emerald eye's became blood red.

The limitless power, nearly impossible to control not only from lack of experience, but also from the fact that Sonic's body was already severely wounded and exhausted, made it all the more difficult to stay conscious, seeing as how he had already been slipping away, only just staying awake through sheer force of will.

Though the poor hedgehog could already feel the massive amount of energy beginning to ravage his body from the inside out. Through all of this only a few moments of strained silence had passed between the battered males, their final attacks fully charged up and ready to be unleashed upon their enemy.

"Looks like today will be my lucky day! None of your pathetic tricks can help save you now Sonic!" The two glared with pure hatred and venom at each other and Sonic quickly started to gather power in his tattered right gloved hand.

"Once I kill you there will no one in my way to stop me from taking control and ruling the world!" "Not so fast Eggman! You’re wrong! Cuz today is your WERST NIGHTMARE! I am going to stop you once and for all, no matter what it takes!" "FOOL! In your dreams little hedgehog!" and with the booming command of his voice he yelled, "FIRE!"

At that very moment the Doc's robot fired directly at Sonic, (who was now in Super Sonic form), now dodging easily, teleported behind Eggman, put his pulsating right hand against the Doc's dirty bald head and released the gathered energy at point blank, creating a huge thundering boom fallowed by a massive explosion which threw the battered blue several yards away right into the side of a barley standing building, causing him to black out (which also forced him to release Super Sonic mode) and the building to crash on top of his now comatose body, luckily shielding him from the rest of the blast.

As the rumble of the blast died away and the dust settled, what was left was a large crater were the detonation happened and most everything was blown away in an eight yard radius, the shock wave having toppled what buildings there were that had been standing. Not a trace of Sonic or Dr. Eggman and his machine could be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Sonic’s and Eggman’s fateful battle, the town it took place in completely destroyed, as if it had gone through a war, which it kind of had. Walking through the battle field a lone figure scanned the ravaged earth and destroyed buildings seemingly searching for something, though it doubted it would find it in the lifeless town. The figure paused hearing a faint sound nearby in a pile of rubble and slowly and stealthily padded over to ware it came from. Carefully digging through the debris, the figure discovered the body of a hedgehog, the sound being the barely audible rasping breaths escaping the body’s mouth, the chest barley rising and falling.

The fur color was indistinguishable do to the fact that it was covered in filth and burnt with reddish brown liquid every ware. The figure assumed it was the others blood. The body was badly wounded and barley alive as the figure continued to move the debris out of the way finally picking up the wounded other bridal style. The battered hedgehog feeling the others touch, slowly became conscience, opening his eyes to stare at his rescuer. Upon looking, the battered hedgehog saw a tuft of pure white chest fur in front of his dirty face, before looking up into the ruby eyes that stared down into his own emerald orbs.

The others fur was a midnight black and had blood red stripes down his quills, which seemed to defy gravity, going up at the ends instead of down. The battered form quickly realized that he was only still alive, even if only just, because of the chaos emeralds that were still hidden away in his quills, (having gone back in to their hiding place when the super form was dispersed) where supplying him with just enough energy so that his body did not just completely just shut down.

After making this realization, the hedgehog started to black out again. The last thing he saw was deep enticing ruby eyes staring into his own before going out cold. The midnight hedgehog stiffened a bit when the battered one’s body went completely limp and the vivid emerald eyes that had been staring at him rolled into the back of his head, though he was still only just breathing, however difficultly. The striped hedgehog took the limp form from the destroyed town and went into the forest, taking the body to the base that has been his home ever since Dr. Eggman woke him up from his deep 50 year sleep.

Back at the base the ebony hedgehog brought the barley alive limp figure to the fully stocked, built in hospital wing and demanded the surgeons to save the battered figure. They began to clean up and tend to the numerous wounds the comatose hedgie had. Seeing as the battered figure had lost an enormous amount of blood and was severely malnourished, they needed to go into surgery as soon as possible if his life was to be saved.

After going through the surgery (which was successful) and getting a blood transfusion, the patched up hedgie that was now clean, had been placed into a monitored room with various machines hooked up to him as the surgeons called his rescuer to give the older hedgehog an update on his condition.

“Well he will live but his body will need to rest for a while. Most of his wounds will heal fairly quickly, however when we had an X-ray done on him we found that he did have severe head trauma and will have amnesia when he wakes up that might be perminate.” The nurse reported.

“I see. That will be all, however keep me updated on his condition. If there is a problem, notify me immediately.” The hedgehog commanded.

“As you wish.” Replied the nurse before leaving the two mobians alone in the hospital room.

The older hedgehog walked up to the side of the others bed and stood there staring down at him. Now that his fur was all clean, the ebony one could see that he was a vibrant sapphire in color with peach arms, muzzle, and belly. He was slightly smaller in stature, but his legs looked extremely muscled and strong like they could do serious damage if the other so chose and hinted at the others incredible speed.

A few minutes later there was a voice over the intercom that announced the arrival of the infamous Dr. Eggman. It seemed that he was severely wounded and had been taken into surgery immediately pone his arrival with serious burns all over his body especially the back of his head. His personal hovercraft was all but destroyed, making it a miracle that it even got the Doc to the base at all.

After about a day of intensive care the only wound the Doc had left was the burn on the back of his head that would most certainly scar. But with the help of the new burn cream his scientists had developed, even that wound would heal up in about another hour or two. Later that evening after Dr. Eggman had gone to his lab. The ebony hedgehog came to find him and tell him of the other patient that he had found.

“I found him in a destroyed town when I went out looking for you. He was barely alive when I found him so I brought him to the base to be treated. The nurse said that he had severe head trauma and would have amnesia that would probably be permanent.” The midnight one reported.

“Take me to ware he is Shadow!” Dr. Eggman demanded of the dark hedgehog.

“Yes Doctor.” Shadow replied as he led the Doc to the room their injured guest was currently staying in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> Uh oh! Whats Eggman going to do when he finds out who his visitor is!? Guess you will just have to read on to find out!
> 
> P.S. Same as last chapter with the author notes as well as all the others I might have on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon stepping through the door and seeing the blue hedgehog, Dr. Eggman immediately ran over to him and started to throttle the poor hedgehog. Shadow instantly yanked the Doc of the comatose patient and demanded an explanation for his actions.

“Sonic! Th- that hedgehog- he is the one who did THIS to me!” Eggman fumed, pointing to the back of his head.

“But he has amnesia! He won’t even remember anything, let alone doing that to you!” Shadow defended.

“Doesn’t matter, I will remember! Screamed Dr.Eggman.

“No you don’t get it! Think about it, sure you could just go and kill him, OR you could make him suffer more than he could possibly imagine by making him work for you and make him hurt the people most close to him!”

“You could finally conduct all thoughts experiments that you always wanted to do on him and he wouldn’t even fight you because you could fill his mind with whatever you please! Shadow shouted to the enraged Doctor.

While he listened to the midnight hedgehog, Dr.Eggman quickly calmed down, realizing the truth in his words and immediately loved the idea. He continued to stare thoughtfully at the now quiet hedgehog making the other very uncomfortable. After a silent moment, Dr.Eggman ecstatically yelled “Your right! Why had I not thought of this before? Think of their despair when they realize that their own HERO is now my pawn to do my every whim and bidding!”

This is why Dr.Eggman made it a point to listen to all that Shadow said because he could give a different point of view to the Dr., which was extremely valuable. Dr.Eggman patted the midnight hedgehog, earning a glare and strode confidently out of the room, his laughter booming down the long hallway and back into the small medical room as he made his way to his personal lab. Once he left the room and his laughter had stopped rebounding around the small room, Shadow gave a heavy sigh, glad that the Doc had not noticed his desperate attempt at trying to keep the Doctor from killing the resting cobalt hedgehog.

He wasn’t sure himself why he wanted the younger hedgehog to live, but ever since Shadow had found the wounded hedgie at the destroyed town, he had immediately felt a connection between the two, like he was being uncontrollably pulled to the other yet could not explain it. He was deeply curious about the wounded hedgehog that lay on the bed recovering and had become super aware of his every move and breathe, no matter how small.

Needless to say the ebony hedgie was deeply curious about his blue look alike that lay on the bed and hoped that he would wake up soon, so he could get to know him better, or as best as he could, seeing as how the blue wouldn’t even know who he was. Shadow sighed tiredly once more before leaning down to the comatose hedgie and whispering softly in his ear-

“You owe me big time buddy.” Earning a tickle from the others twitching ear before leaving the small monitored room to go back to his own room to rest from the eventful day. All the while hoping the Doc wouldn’t do anything too horrible to the azure hedgehog.

 

Sonic’s P.O.V.

“It’s so dark and quiet.” Thought the cobalt teen as he floated in the inky blackness of his mind. “It’s ….. peaceful. I wonder what this place is.” He mused.

He tried to move but found that his body was completely numb. Unable to move the azure started to panic, when all of a sudden the blackness started to change into a kind of liquid substance and he immediately felt a loss of air as pressure on his throat demanded its presence be known, restricting his breath with a savage force. Choking and gasping for what little air the blue could get, he started to fade fast, quickly loosing what little awareness he had obtained when all of a sudden there was a some what familiar presence fallowed by a deep yet husky voice contorted in panic and desperation.

The teen could not make out what was being said as the voice was muffled as if stuffed with cotton, but was immensely relieved when soon after the heavy pressure retreated, leaving him to cough and gasp raggedly for the cool life giving air. Taking deep calming breaths, and finally able to breath at a normal rhythm, the blue could make out another, harsher voice that dripped rage and venom. The two seemed to be arguing though the teen could still not make out what was being said.

The young hedgehog was now back in his flesh body and while he could still not move nor speak, he was now more aware of his surroundings and had noticed that he lay on a soft bed with a thin blanket covering him up to his chest. He assumed that he was in a room and shivered mentally due to the slight chill in the air. The cobalt teen could hear the whirr, chirps, clicking, and beeping of machines which led him to believe that he was in a medical room because some of the machines were hooked up to him, like an oxygen mask on his face, tubes that were stuck in his arms and small round patches that were on various parts of his body.

Of the voices that had continued to argue, the louder rougher one had stopped, which left the more smooth, husky voice to continue, though the couscous hedgehog could sense the nervousness and desperation that saturated it. After several seconds of the other speaking there was a moment of silence fallowed by a large boom of laughter, the rougher voice no longer sounding angry but was now filled with victory as it slowly faded, as if it was moving away.

After the rough voice could no longer be herd echoing around, the hedgie focused more on what he could hear and feel, beryl catching the sound of a relieved sigh as some thing moved closer toward his left side and a smooth, deep and extremely attractive voice sounded in his ear, surprising him at its closeness.

“You owe me big time buddy.” it said softly, tickling his sensitive ear, causing him to flick it quickly to make the tickle go away.

He immediately stopped completely astonished. He could move his ear! Perking his ears as the sound of steps retreated, leaving him all alone, he attempted to wiggle his fingers and was rewarded as they slowly moved, though that was about all he could manage. Sighing mentally, and relaxing his body, the hedgie decided to go back to sleep and try moving later when he had some more rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> this ch wasen't long enough so I had to combine Sonic's P.O.V., which was the next ch after this one. so you guys are getting 2 ch in one dont worry though i will still lable the next ch as "ch 4" when it would have been 5 so dont get confused if you read my stories on another site and they dont mach!


	4. Chapter 4

Late the next day since Dr. Eggman had sent Shadow to check up on their guest, he figured that it was about time to give the teen his daily shot of antibiotics and had set about preparing the needle. The cobalt that had previously been asleep had started to stir due to the noise and the older of the two, more focused on his task than anything else, did not notice the others shifting.

Grabbing the tray containing the half full needle, a disinfectant wipe, gauze and medical tape, Shadow made his way over to the still form on the bed and started wiping the area on the arm that would receive the injection, (once again missing the others slight shiver at the cold liquid) before taking the needle which he began to insert into the sanitized flesh.

The young hedgehog having been shocked half-awake by the unexpected cold on his arm and then even more so by the small sharp pain in the same area, immediately jerked up and away, snapping his eyes open to see were the perceived danger was coming from only to look to his side and see another hedgehog with surprised eyes that seemed to have jumped back from the bed dropping a tray, its contents scattering across the floor.

Forcing his still injured and painfully throbbing body to move, the young anthro rolled off the bed landing on his feet and yanking the mask and cords attached to him off, he frantically searched for an escape route only to see that the dark hedgehog had moved their self in front of the only exit available. Having no other choice, the scared teen used the bed and machines around him to make a shoddy barricade and secluded himself to the corner farthest from the other with his back pressed firmly against the walls still intently watching the being blocking his only way out.

Head still slightly fogged in the shroud of sleep and body starting to go numb from the pain and sudden movements that it hadn’t been ready for, the teen tried desperately to figure out where he was or what was going on since he couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. The adrenalin high his body had been on the moment he woke up was starting to fade and unable to fight off the pain and exhaustion, he let his battered body slide to the floor in a half crouch, ready for even the slightest chance of escape but still slightly relaxed in an attempt to relieve some of the intense pain.

Not being able to do much else and getting nowhere at figuring out what was going on, the sore azure made an effort to try and calm himself so as to clear his head and not fry his nerves any more than they already were while still being weary of the rooms other occupant. Having at last cleared his mind and able to think more clearly, the azure began to inspect his surroundings in an attempt to gleam some useful information.

Shadow, having been silent the whole time as he watched the young blue panic, had moved in front of the open door effectively trapping the younger one in the room. After all, he did not want the blue hedgie to get out into the expansive compound, get lost and possibly end up hurting himself more than he already was. As the azure continued to silently panic, he slowly reached an arm behind himself to gently close the door with him still inside, just in case the other managed to get past him.

Once the door shut with a soft click, automatically locking itself and leaving Shadow free to move about the small room, he began to slowly walk towards the younger hedgehog while trying to make himself look as non-threatening as possible. Wandering emerald eyes immediately snapped in his direction, wearily watching his approach, though as of yet he had not made a move keeping behind his makeshift barricade with himself firmly wedged in the corner.

Continuing to observe the young sapient, Shadow noticed that his body was trembling uncontrollably and seemingly desperately trying to hide it, though he figured that it was more because of the pain than anything else. Surmising that he would be easier to handle and more compliant without the fog of pain weighing heavily on him, Shadow instead headed over to retrieve the tray and its spilled contents, putting them away and grabbing a bottle of strong pain killers before making his way once again over to the hastily made barricade.

As the ebony approached, the sapphire hedgie attempted to force himself farther into the corner without success. Stopping only a few feet away to shake the container and drawing emerald eyes to his hand, the older hedgehog then lightly tossed the container in the younger ones direction. Reflexively an azure arm shot out to deftly snatch the item from its free fall before being examined by cautious eyes.

“They are pain killers. Take 2, they will help.”

The sudden voice though soft, was clearly audible in the silent room and was nothing but reassuring. As deep green examined ruby red eyes and saw only honesty and encouragement, fawn fingers reluctantly worked the cap off retrieving 2 small white pills before popping them in their owners mouth. Though hard to swallow dry, the azure managed before looking up to see that the strange hedgehog who had been empty handed no more than a moment ago now held out a clear plastic cup with what he assumed was water for him to take.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Having an internal debate with myself I finally relented and gingerly standing up to take a slow painful step forward, I immediately felt the room spin and reached for the wall to help steady myself. The dark hedgehog seeing this, had taken a step towards me, free hand outstretched concern plastering his face before stopping as I quickly recover and take a few more cautious steps in his direction. Seeing his concern for me as well as his behavior up to this point I don’t think he means me harm or he would have done so already while I am unable to fight back, let alone defend myself.

Still examining his facial expressions and body movements as I draw close with a final step forward, just near enough, I quickly take the cup out of his hand. Having retrieved the cup I take a large step back so that there is now several feet of space between us and though still slightly suspicious of him I let my body relax and lean against the wall nearest me instead of returning to the safe haven of my corner behind my hastily made barricade.

I can already feel the pain meds kicking in as I relax further while sipping the water and before I realize it, it's gone as I stair frustratedly at the empty cup. Hearing a soft chuckle I look up in surprise to see that hedgehog staring at me, an amused expression upon his face as I blush embarrassed since I had momentarily forgotten about him because he had been so silent up till now and had barely moved while I got lost in my relief of the receding pain.

Shadow's P.O.V.

Having been awake for only about an hour or so from what was essentially a coma would leave most any normal mobian with negative side effects and from what I could see, he was defiantly feeling them. He could barely stand let alone walk and when he looks as though he will faint on the spot, my body automatically reacts, reaching for him however, there was no need as he catches himself on the wall and I release a sigh of relief I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.

I can tell he still doesn’t trust me and wasn’t sure it it would be a good idea for me to step any closer to him to give him the cup but while I had been debating over this he had made the decision for me. Forcing himself off the wall the young azure stepped towards me only close enough for his hand to snatch up the cup before retreating to the closest wall, back against it front facing me. It seemed the pain killers were finally starting to take effect because I noticed as he relaxed further and though he had been intently watching me, his gaze now seemed not to actually see me but rather was slightly glazed over as he appeared to relish in the soothing effects of the medicine.

I did not want to scare him back into his 'safe corner' behind the upturned bed seeing as how, though weary, he was giving me a chance however small even if only out of necessity than anything else. Moving only enough to observe him properly, I focused on his face and immediately got engulfed in those brilliant emerald eyes. I really hadn’t noticed them before since I had been more focused on gaining his trust than anything else which at the time had been the most important issue. So given this opportunity, I took the chance and forcefully tore my eyes away from those deep pools to once again study his physique.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 ENDING

I did not want to scare him back into his 'safe corner' behind the upturned bed seeing as how, though weary, he was giving me a chance however small even if only out of necessity than anything else. Moving only enough to observe him properly, I focused on his face and immediately got engulfed in those brilliant emerald eyes. I really hadn’t noticed them before since I had been more focused on gaining his trust than anything else which at the time had been the most important issue. So given this opportunity, I took the chance and forcefully tore my eyes away from those deep pools to once again study his physique.

END OF ENDING FROM ALREADY POSTED CHAPTER 5

BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6

Just as before when Shadow observed the attractively slim form of the azure, he noted how almost feminine his psychic seemed, while still retained definite male features, sporting nicely defined muscles making it seem as though the beauty was in as state of limbo between the two sexes and had settled for a perfect mix of the two. His fur, though ruffled and somewhat dull due to his still unwell state and short coma, gleamed underneath the rooms artificial lighting, each strand of fur seemingly cut from the purest sapphire. Shadow had the sudden urge to feel the coat and see if it really was as soft as it looked even as unkempt as it was.

It was during his silent musing of the other, his sensitive ears caught the sound of the blue hedgie's huff, and looking up saw that he was staring at the empty cup he held as if it had offended him in some way, almost pouting. Seeing this Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle finding the spectacle amusing. When the hedgie's eyes snapped up to his own, he responded by holing his hand out for the cup.

“If you are still thirsty I can get you more,” he said smiling.

Staring at the hand outstretched before him, the azure seemed to think for a moment before nodding slightly while placing the requested dish within the ebony's grasp. As his apparent caretaker turned away to refill the glass, it was his turn to inspect the form of the other. His fur- a deep shade of black, sported streaks the color of freshly spilled blood along his arms, legs, and quills, the last of which several seemed to be of the opinion that the laws of gravity were an option. Both of the colors, though he couldn’t seem to remember anything so couldn’t be absolutely sure, he felt like his own pelt, were rather unusual, but no less unique.

His form, though slim, definitely looked well-built (lol “built” get it? Cuz it’s Shadow?) and as the strange hedgehog turned away from the sink to face him, he was able to study his front as well. Taking the opportunity to study the others facial features, he noted the hedgehog's muzzle was a nice shade of tan rather than being fawn like his own. The eyes were rimed with the same shade of red as the streaks decorating his body, and the pupil of the eyes themselves seemed like they were chiseled from the finest, purest rubies by the greatest jewel crafters. 

His chest, adorned with an out of place patch of snow white fur, looked incredibly fluffy and the teen wondered what it would feel like to bury his face within its depths. The ebony hedgehog’s hands were adorned with crisp white cotton gloves that had a deep red tab on the top of the wrist, all of which was held together with a thick golden band each. His feet were encased in strange shoes that also sported the same black, red, and white theme as their wearer as well as having gold bangles around the ankles as well. Though the shoes were large and looked clumsy the hedgehog himself moved with a strong but quiet grace. 

All together the hedgehog just seemed to scream power and demand respect without having to say a single word. And in this hedgie's opinion, was rather attractive as well...

Fighting back a blush the other could probably still see thanks to his lightly colored muzzle, the anthro accepted the refilled glass with a small hesitant smile. Now Shadow, who might I remind you is quite observant, noticed the blush and smile on the younger teen which he returned with a small smile of his own, while pondering the meaning of previously mentioned blush. The azure mobian didn't seem embarrassed, well perhaps a tad, though about what he wasn’t sure. He didn't seem to be running a fever or particularly sick from what he could discern, so that was ticked off his mental list. He also really didn’t seem upset in any way, so that was another ticked away. 

The only other reason he could think of he realized, that would make him feel embarrassed, was that Shadow himself was the reason for the blush. That seemed like the most likely cause, but if it was him, then what did he do to earn such a reaction? He hadn’t done anything embarrassing or weird. Perhaps his charge was embarrassed about getting caught staring? Caught staring at him? Though why would that make him nervous? After all isn’t it normal to want to know your surroundings as well as those in it? If he was getting nervous after caught staring, then it obviously had to be something more. 

Seeing the way he had been, no, was currently staring at him, that was when Shadow noticed that his charge seemed slightly bashful. Could the reason be that this beautiful hedgehog found him attractive? That seemed like it was the most feasible reason. Honestly, he felt flattered that the sapphire beauty found him attractive, and if he had to be honest with himself, the tint of red on the little azure’s muzzle that he was desperately trying to will away was quite appealing...

Regardless, the azure seemed quite calm at the moment and he figured that it was time to see how much he knew as well as answer any questions he had as there were bound to be many. First though he needed to put the room back together, hopefully the little azure wouldn’t object to the dis-assembly of his barricade… slowly he went to the left of his young patient and started with moving the bed as it was the largest as well as the most cumbersome. With that taken care of, he moved on to the smaller equipment. 

Though a little dented and scratched, nothing was broken, a relief as if anything had been, the doctor would have thrown a major bitch fit. While he had started taking down the makeshift barrier before starting on the rest of the room, the young teen had moved away from the wall as if to protest, but then seemed to think better of it after staring at Shadow for several moments’ as if studying his intentions before once more relaxing back against the wall.

With the larger items taken care of, Shadow had gestured to the bed as a form of invitation before continuing to clean up the spilled IV bags and their contents as well as the various other knickknacks scattered across the floor. The blue hedgehog, who seemed to have silently approved of his caretaker, took said invitation and had made himself comfortable under the sheets while observing the others actions. 

As Shadow cleaned his mind was else ware. The young hedgie, he mused, hadn’t said a single word from the moment he had awoken till now. No yelling, no questions, which was one of the first things he had expected to happen, not even a grunt in pain or discomfort. Though strange, disturbingly so if he were to go by Dr. Eggman’s account of the blue menace before the most recent battle, he figured that his charge was just still in the process of adjusting to his new environment and would hopefully open up once he had become accustomed to his surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first Sonadow story that I've ever written but I do have several chapters of this story done and will upload them as soon as possible. however I do have another story I am working on so my attention will be divided and if I just randomly get an idea for a one - shot then I will post it up while I work on the next ch. I upload to deviantart first then all my other sites however if there is a lemon or something I will defiantly upload it to here and fanfiction. any other Q's? msg me!
> 
> p.s. Just letting you know that this was the original notes I had when I had posted this story on another site. I have several chapters of this and will be uploading them all shortly sometime today. 4/25/2017


End file.
